


Period Posse III

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: If there's something strange, in your underwearWho you gonna call? (Period posse!)If you're feeling weirdAnd you don't feel goodWho you gonna call? (Period posse!)I ain't afraid of no bloodI ain't afraid of no blood





	Period Posse III

**Author's Note:**

> Most people, when mother nature visits, resign themselves to ice cream and movies. I, however, like to get it all out in the form of fanfic.
> 
> Please enjoy my (literal) blood, sweat and tears ;)

For Lindsay the morning brought with it a bright light, the soft whistle of Gavin’s breath and a swamp in the crotch of her sleep shorts. She lay in bed for just a moment trying to gauge the temperature of the rest of her body in order to answer the lifelong question: was it sweat or blood? Sneaking a hand underneath her armpit to find that it was quite dry, Lindsay sighed and came to a conclusion: blood. She should have guessed sooner for Meg had been blessed with the gift of Mother Nature the day before and cursed Lindsay out for managing to avoid it. Lindsay let her eyes fall closed. She knew she should really get up and sort it out but who knew how long the blood had been pooling there? It could stand to wait another half an hour at least.

It seemed that Michael, however, could not wait another half an hour. He stirred from beside Lindsay and sat up in their bed. She was thankful that his bed hair blocked the light but the hand that landed heavily upon her hip was not quite as welcome.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Michael muttered as he threw the duvet off of himself and exposed Lindsay’s arm to the elements. She grumbled at him and tugged the duvet back, nuzzling her face into the warm spot Michael’s head had come from. Michael’s voice was raspy as he laughed at her. He swung his legs off of the bed and hoisted himself onto the ground. Lindsay kept her eyes stubbornly closed as she heard him cross their room to the adjoining bathroom.

“If you want to join me at the gym, you betta get up now or I’m leaving you behind.” Michael pulled the door closed.

Lindsay groaned. Of course, today was gym day. She wanted nothing more than to roll over, nuzzle into the back of Gavin’s neck and stay there until the sun set that evening but Lindsay heard the rational voice in her head tell her to just get up and get on with it. She shifted slightly and felt the pool in her pants trickle just a little bit further. She sighed. The voice won out and Lindsay found herself following in Michael’s footsteps - quite literally as her toes curled in the slight indents his feet had left in their overly thick carpet - to the bathroom. Each step had her shorts sticking to her inner thigh and Lindsay cringed. She did not bother to knock on the door as she barged her way into the bathroom, tugged her shorts and knickers down and plonked herself onto the toilet.

“Oh gross, I don’t need to see that.” Michael pulled the shower curtain across and turned on the shower. Lindsay rolled her eyes and looked down at the mess in her pants.

“It’s just blood, Michael,” Lindsay said as she pinched the edge of her shorts between two fingers and eased it off in a way that meant she touched as little blood as possible.

“It’s vagina blood,” The shampoo bottle wheezed as he squeezed the last of its contents into his hand, “it’s disgusting.”

Lindsay’s mind thought up a variety of reasonable, mature arguments as to why Michael’s comment was completely irrelevant and rude and yet, as she held her soiled pants and underwear, she realised that there was only one true act of revenge against his immaturity.

Michael screeched as Lindsay’s underwear slapped against the back of his neck and tumbled to the shower floor with a wet plop. He leapt away from it and crashed into the wall, the knobs of the shower jamming painfully into his back.

“Oh my god, it’s on my back, why the fuck would you do that Lindsay?”

Lindsay held onto the seat as she cackled from the toilet. She could hear Michael furiously scrub at his back with a pouf. Tears formed in the corner of Lindsay’s eyes as the bathroom door flew open.

Gavin stood with the bedroom’s TV remote jutted outward, pointed at Lindsay, while Meg stood on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder.

“Boi? Are you okay boi?” Gavin’s hand shook. His eyes respectively never strayed from above her shoulders. Meg ducked under his arm and noticed Lindsay’s lack of pants. She peered at their open laundry hamper only to see her own underwear that she’d dumped there last night at the very top. The clothes Michael had worn to bed were carelessly slung on the floor at Lindsay’s feet. Meg caught the evil glint in Lindsay’s eye as Michael yanked open the shower curtain. Michael’s face was as red as Lindsay’s shorts and underwear as they hung from the tip of his finger.

“No, I’m not okay Gavin. Lindsay just slung these in here!”

Michael lobbed them into the hamper. Gavin fought down a retch as Meg doubled over, trying to stifle her glee as Michael glared down at her.

“You’re a dirty cow you are, Lindsay,” Gavin cupped a hand over his mouth. Lindsay raised her eyebrow at him and nodded toward the hamper.

“Do you want me to throw them at you next, Gavin?”

Gavin shook his head and backed out of the bathroom. Meg crouched on the floor, clutching her stomach and clinging to the door frame to keep herself up right. Michael placed his hands upon his hips and tried to look as infuriated and scary as he possibly could while naked. It only served to make the two girls laugh harder. Michael growled and yanked the shower curtain closed again. Meg caught Lindsay’s gaze and wiped at her eyes. She tried to stand but quickly ducked back down again, wincing as she clutched at her stomach. Lindsay smiled down at her.

“Pass me the spare underwear and I’ll pick you up some paracetamol on the way back from the gym,” Lindsay said. Meg reached to the nearby set of drawers and rifled through expired make up and leaking nail polish bottles to find the underwear in question. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of Michael’s worn-out MeUndies and chucked them to Lindsay.

“If you think you’re coming to the gym with me now, you’re an idiot,” Michael threatened from inside the shower. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she slipped the underwear over her ankles then thought better of it and threw them onto the sink.

“Michael, you’ve got to be nice to me. I’m on my period,” Lindsay said.

“You chucked your bloody underwear at me!”

Meg shook her head at them both. She waited for Lindsay to wipe and stand up before she took her spot on the toilet for herself. Lindsay took off her sleep shirt, threw it into the hamper and opened the shower curtain to climb in with Michael. He shied away from her, hands held up in surrender as she placed one hand on her hip.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Lindsay grinned. Michael chewed on his lower lip and shrugged.

Gavin looked up from where he’d collapsed outside the door when the toilet flushed. Meg offered him her hand and they both almost stumbled back into the bathroom as she hoisted him up. Gavin caught Meg by her hips with a little squeeze although his grip loosened and his thumb rubbed her side gently in an effort to soothe when she winced.

“You alright love?”

Meg nodded as Gavin pressed his lips into her hair. She closed her eyes and pressed herself against him. Gavin was like her own personal heater and the warmth was a godsend against her stomach. She glanced at the hot water bottle on their bedside table. She’d neglected to use it the night before, swearing that her cramps weren’t so bad, but it looked like today she’d have to sellotape it to herself. Gavin ran his fingers through her hair.

The bathroom door opened once more and Michael and Lindsay stepped out together, tied to one another by one towel that they each held at their hips. Gavin frowned at them over Meg’s head. Michael looked them over and shuffled toward the pair.

“Is Meg okay?”

With his free hand, Michael stroked Meg’s arm with the back of his knuckles. He half-smiled when she seemed to chirp like a bird. Lindsay tugged at the towel.

“C’mon Michael, the sooner we go to the gym the sooner we can get some supplies.”

“Supplies?” The word had barely left Michael’s mouth before he realised what she’d meant. Michael looked to Gavin for help, “if the period posse is getting back together than Gavin has to come and suffer with me.”

Gavin opened his mouth to protest but Meg lifted her head and pouted at Michael for him.

“You’d leave me here? All alone? While I’m on my period?”

Michael felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart when he saw that Meg’s eyes had started to water, tears he knew were most likely false but still upset him all the same.

“Yeah Michael, you’d leave Meg here - all alone, while she’s on her period?” Gavin’s triumphant smirk was even more painful for Michael to endure. He sighed heavily.

“Fine, Linds and I will go to the gym and then we’ll go to the store while you stay here and look after Meg.” Michael tore his gaze away from Gavin’s smug face but then smirked himself, “but while you’re here you’ve got to do the laundry.”

Gavin huffed like a child. He wanted to tell Michael that he could go and stuff that idea up his ass but quickly realised that, while it was quite gross, after he’d got laundry over and done with he could essentially kick his feet up and cuddle with Meg while Michael had to traipse around the store at Lindsay’s beck and call. He was definitely getting off easy.

“Fine, Michael but you’re doing laundry next month.”

“Deal,” Michael held out his hand for Gavin to shake. Gavin reached out and took it. They shook once and, before Gavin could pull away and resume coddling Meg, Michael used his grip to his advantage and pulled Gavin closer to him so that he could plant a kiss on his cheek. Meg squeaked as she was squished between them. Lindsay tutted as her and Michael’s towel fell to the ground. She had already put a tampon in and pulled on the MeUndies but Michael stood stark naked in the middle of their bedroom. She picked up the towel and whipped him with it.

“C’mon Michael, the faster we get to the gym the faster I can get home and eat litres of ice cream.”

Meg and Gavin waved them off from the couch about twenty minutes later. Gavin had already stripped the bed, with a bit of Lindsay’s help, and thrown it all into the washing machine. Meg’s head was cushioned on his lap as they watched a random vlog Meg had thrown on from one of her favourite youtubers. Gavin let his head fall against the back of the sofa as he played with her hair. Yes, he thought, he had bagged himself the better end of the deal and now all he had to do was wait until Michael and Lindsay go back.

“Gavin,” Meg muttered from his lap. Gavin looked down at her. “Gavin, can you go and get the hot water bottle? I forgot it.”

Gavin let out a short puff of breath. Still, he smiled down at her and nodded.

“Course love, anything else I can get you?”

“No, that’s all I want,” Meg said.

Gavin eased her head off of his lap and slid a pillow underneath it instead. He passed in front of the TV and rushed up the stairs. The hot water bottle was where Meg had left it the night before, on the bedside table, and Gavin snatched it and hurried back down the stairs. He took it to the kitchen to heat it up. While he waited for it to be ready, Gavin reached into the cupboard for some of the biscuits he’d brought back from his last trip to England. He knew Meg’s favourites were the rich teas and so he grabbed the packet and poured quite a few of them onto a little plate. Gavin grinned to himself as he took the plate and the now very hot hot water bottle back to the living room. Meg’s head lifted as she heard her boyfriend approach. She licked her lips when she saw the biscuits, hurrying to sit up and patting her lap to signal where she wanted the plate. Gavin dropped the hot water bottle onto her lap first, waited until she’d got comfortable and then handed her the biscuits. He sat down beside her and relaxed back against the couch.

His eyes had just fluttered closed when he felt Meg poke his side. He opened one eye to see her smile sheepishly at him, half of a rich tea biscuit hanging out of her mouth.

“Gavin,” she said. “I think I need some british tea to go with my british biscuits.”

Ah, Gavin sighed. Of course, he’d forgotten the tea. He wanted to slap himself for his own stupidity - he would never have accepted a biscuit without some tea himself so why should he have expected Meg to?

“Of course, love. Would you like milk and sugar in it as well?”

Meg nodded. She watched Gavin get up and leave with a sly little grin. She had never seen Gavin so complacent to do her bidding and was sure that on any other week he would have told her to bugger off and get her own. Meg broke off a bit of a rich tea and nibbled on the edges as she listened to the kettle boil in the other room.

Lindsay’s head fell onto the back of her neck as she trudged after Michael. Her entire body was hot, wet and uncomfortable. She didn’t regret going to the gym, not one bit, as the work out had at the very least helped to ease her cramps. She just couldn’t stand the sticky feeling.

“You know I can’t tell whether its sweat or I’m leaking through,” Lindsay said. She tugged at the material stuck between her thighs and grimaced when it peeled off of her skin.

“I didn’t need to know that, hun.”

Michael held the door to the hallway open for her. Lindsay scowled at him and bopped him on the shoulder with her almost empty water bottle.

“Sympathise with me, I’m-”

“On your period, I know. Now the whole gym knows,” Michael said. He smiled at another member as he shuffled past the pair. Michael wasn’t sure whether the blush on his cheeks was from exertion or embarrassment. Lindsay shrugged. It was just natural, after all.

They were out of the gym in record time and now Michael sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart. He looked expectantly at Lindsay.

“Have you got the list?”

Lindsay frowned. List? She shook her head at Michael and he pulled out his phone. She watched as he typed out a text and sent it. Lindsay’s own phone beeped and she wrestled it from her pocket to see that Michael had text their group chat.

“Really, you couldn’t just ask Gavin or Meg individually?”

“Nah, the chat was at the top of my texts.”

Michael looked down at his phone as Meg replied. The list she sent required him to scroll and he wondered if she’d really typed it all that fast or had been waiting for him to ask what she wanted. Lindsay smiled down as she read all that Meg had asked for, silently agreeing with her girlfriend’s choices.

“Come on then. We better get a move on if we want to complete this by sunset,” Michael said.

Gavin frowned down at his phone when he saw the list Meg had typed out. He skim read most of it, now familiar with the usual ask of chick flicks and chocolate, but rolled his eyes as he reached the bottom. Meg had added a request for him.

“You could have just asked me in person, you know,” Gavin yelled through the kitchen door.

His phone blipped again and he saw that Meg had text him personally this time. It simply said that he was too far away to yell. Gavin sighed. He flipped back to their group chat and read the request again, reaching into his cupboard for more biscuits. In the hour Michael and Lindsay had been at the gym Meg had depleted his rich tea reserves, drank 2 cups of tea and had had Gavin change the video on the TV five times. Now she had asked for his chocolate hobnobs, his favourites, and Gavin pouted as he poured six of them onto the plate. He twisted the top of the now half empty packet and threw them back into the cupboard. He looked at his phone and decided to send a text for himself.

_My Boi_

**Yesterday** 12:29

Asshole, get toilet paper. Meg used

it all.

**Today **9:43

Get me some chocolate hobnobs please.

Gavin rolled his eyes when he received another text from Meg that told him to hurry up. He refrained from telling her he couldn’t get their kettle to boil any faster. Her text did remind him to chuck some hot chocolate powder into her mug though. She had decided to change up her hot beverage for the time being. Gavin glanced at his phone as it blipped again.

_My Boi_

**Yesterday** 12:29

Asshole, get toilet paper. Meg used

it all.

**Today 0**9:43

Get me some chocolate hobnobs please.

Read 09:43

Are you on your period too?

Michaaaaaaael, please! Meg ate them.

Michael sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. He looked down into his cart and shook his head. It was already half full, the tampons he’d made Lindsay get first now buried under chocolate, chips, new underwear and a nerf gun for no apparent reason.

“Remind me we need to get Gavin some hobnobs as well,” Michael said to Lindsay as he followed her down the candy aisle. She stopped and he ran into her with the cart.

“Did you just ask me to remind you to get Gavin’s knob?”

“No, dumbass. The biscuit that isn’t really a biscuit and is smothered in chocolate. Apparently Meg has eaten all of his,” Michael said. He stepped around the cart and Lindsay to grab himself some sour patch kids. If Gavin got to benefit from this shopping trip, so did he. Lindsay’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ and then she smiled to herself. Michael shook his head at her.

“Right come on, let’s grab Gavin’s hobnobs, the ice cream, and the chick flick and then we can be out of here,” Michael said. Lindsay nodded and held onto the cart as he led her into the next aisle.

Michael found that Lindsay was a much better shopping partner than Gavin had been. She didn’t whine or complain too much. They seemed to fly through the aisles, at least they did until they reached the DVD section. Michael glanced at all of the chick flicks on sale. By now he recognised all of their covers and they must have owned most of the selection already. He looked to his wife to ask which one she fancied only to find her holding a case in her hand. He pulled the cart toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“A Dog’s Purpose, really?”

Lindsay looked up. She sniffled and her hands shook around the case. Michael had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at her. Lindsay used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath.

“Yes, Michael. Really.”

Lindsay chucked the DVD into the cart. She hip-checked Michael out of the way to continue their shopping. With his back to her, Michael laughed.

Gavin watched in disgust as Meg licked the chocolate from the hob nob. He could see the treat melting on her tongue and had to tear his gaze away to look at the TV instead.

“You know,” Meg drawled around a mouthful of biscuit, “I think these are becoming my favourite.”

Her eyes darted to Gavin and caught the mournful look on his face before he schooled it back to a well-rehearsed neutral, calm expression. He squeezed her thigh and nodded.

“That’s nice, love,” he said.

Meg nuzzled into his shoulder. She looked down at her near empty plate and held it up so that Gavin could see it too. She didn’t miss the way he purposefully swallowed.

“I fancy more…” Meg twirled her hair around her finger. Gavin held in a sigh.

“Sure, more hobnobs? Anything else?”

Meg chewed upon her lower lip. She looked at the mess on the coffee table before them: empty chocolate wrappers, empty chip bags, a half-used box of tissues, an array of chick flicks she didn’t want to watch and of course, two different mugs because she couldn’t drink hot chocolate from the same mug she’d drank tea from.

“Milka!” Meg snapped her fingers together as though she’d come to some great conclusion.

Gavin frowned at her. Milka? He wasn’t even sure they sold Milka in America.

“I don’t think we have any, love.” Gavin reached out to rub Meg’s thigh but his hand froze in mid-air at the sight of Meg’s face. Gavin shot up off of the couch, “but I’ll have a look don’t worry!”

Meg’s thunderous gaze softened a little as she watched her boyfriend scurry from the room. She felt like she could taste the chocolate on the roof of her mouth. From the other room, Gavin called out:

“Would Hershey’s be okay?”

“Did I ask for Hershey’s?” Meg snapped back. Hershey’s wasn’t the same.

“Sorry, no, sorry – I’ll have another look,” Gavin replied.

_My Boi_

**Yesterday** 12:29

Asshole, get toilet paper. Meg used

it all.

Get me some chocolate hobnobs please.

Are you on your period too?

Michaaaaaaael, please! Meg ate them.

Read 09:46

**Today **10:32

MILKA

GET MILKA NOW

MEG IS GONNA KILL ME MICHAEL

MICHAEL PLEASE

Michael’s phone went crazy just as they left the Wal-Mart. He frowned down at his phone as Gavin sent message after message. He stopped in his tracks. Lindsay manoeuvred the cart around him and rose one of her eyebrows at him. She tried to peer over his shoulder but Michael waved her off.

“Babe, go and unload those into the car and I’ll be back in a minute.”

“What, why? Does Gavin have another request for you?” Lindsay mocked. Michael had already whipped around and rushed back into the store. Lindsay barely caught the keys he threw at her as he rushed by. She glanced down at their cart and sighed. She definitely regretted the amount of things she’d guilt tripped Michael into buying now.

It took them at least three trips to get everything that they had bought into their house. Lindsay only accompanied Michael for one, the first, before she’d joined Gavin and Meg on the couch. Michael slapped his hands onto the counter, surveying their supplies. At the store he had so thoughtfully packed them into specific bags but now he couldn’t tell which bag held the tampons and which had the quickly melting ice cream. He pulled at each of them, spying his sour patch kids and snatching them before anyone else could. He ripped the bag open, took a piece of candy and shoved it into his mouth to suck on. Then he set about the task of sorting everything out so that he could, at long last, join his partners in the living room to sit.

Gavin looked up when he heard muffled swears coming from the door. Michael edged his way into the room. From his left arm hung one of the bags that suspiciously bulged while his right precariously balanced a plate of chocolate hobnobs. In each hand he held a mug filled to the brim that he was desperately trying not to spill. His teeth clung to a pack of sour patch kids. Gavin smiled as Michael neared the couch. He didn’t lift a finger to help his boyfriend as he crouched and placed the mugs on the table. Lindsay and Meg also watched on in admiration until Michael spat his candy packet onto the coffee table. He glared at his partners.

“Thanks for the help, guys.”

The plate of hobnobs clattered onto the wood. Meg eagerly reached for it but Michael slapped her hand away. She cupped it to her chest, effectively chastised.

“Those are not for you – neither are the cups of tea and coffee,” Michael declared to his confused audience. “The Period Posse has gone on strike and, as a reward for putting up with you two, I have made us drinks and brought us some snacks. Meg, Lindsay, you’ll find everything you could ever need in the bag.”

Michael ignored the indignant cries of the girls. He slid onto the sofa beside Gavin and pulled the slighter man into his lap. Meg fell against the two men as her impromptu pillow was taken from her. Her exaggerated pout went ignored as Michael kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Meg resigned herself to searching the bag. She held in her squeak of delight when she found her coveted Milka. Lindsay took her own snacks from the bag, enviously watching as Gavin dipped his biscuits into his tea. The copy of a Dog’s purpose tumbled onto the table.

Lindsay stood, snatching the DVD (Michael still refused to buy chick flicks on blu-ray) and marched herself to the TV. She took her sweet time putting it on, making sure to be as loud as possible. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure that she had been noticed, only to be met with Michael’s smug smirk while Gavin nibbled the edge of his biscuit. Meg’s eyes were closed, her tongue massaging the square of milka that melted in her mouth. Lindsay huffed. Before she returned to the sofa, however, she remembered something that she had made the previous month. Her own smirk mirrored Michael’s as she skipped from the room.

Michael startled as something was manhandled onto his head. He looked up, only to have his vision obscured by the brim of a hat. With the hand that wasn’t moulded around Gavin’s thigh, he pinched the brim and flipped the hat off. Spinning it around, he couldn’t stop the grin that tugged at his lips.

“A period posse hat? Really?”

Lindsay grinned to herself as she took her rightful place back by Meg. She started the movie in silence, nuzzling against her girlfriend. Michael shook his head and placed the hat back upon it. Gavin frowned up at his own hat. He let out a squawk when Michael pulled it down over his face. Gavin flicked it back up and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Michael sighed. He guessed that this made it official then, his and Gavin’s role around ‘that time of the month’. Perhaps next time he and Gavin could ask for matching t-shirts too, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S this fic (like my entire fanfic life) had been abandoned but I had kindly left myself the following note I thought, if you've made it this far, that you'd also enjoy:
> 
> • Michael is just getting shit done this time. He has a hat. A dad cap. A PERIOD DAD CAP.


End file.
